


Shadows Of His life

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grant Ward - Freeform, Rebirth, Redemption, The Team - Freeform, are they upset or happy, don't want to spoil it but it's awesome!, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward knew the guards had taken it too far. They knew it too. Running off. Leaving him alone in the interrogation room, the door open. Left to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knew the guards had taken it too far. They knew it too. Running off. Leaving him alone in the interrogation room, the door open. Left to die.

He couldn’t move much. Even if he wanted to. His voice box was broken so he couldn’t call in vain for help.

Every breath burned his chest, he broken ribs were rubbing together in agony but he could do nothing. He could feel the pool of hot liquid forming under his head. The only warmth he could feel. His body felt frozen.

The guards had been tasked to get any more information of Hydra. He had given it al but they were so persistent. Insults punches and more. He never thought they’d kill him. Maybe Coulson had ordered it.

A weight appeared in his chest.

Maybe it was a mercy he was granted. No was no longer a use to the Air force. SHIELD was dead and Hydra was… he didn’t care. He would just take up that cell again. Someone else could use it now.

The team didn’t have to worry about him now. He never knew what happened to Fitz. He hoped he survived and comforted by Simmons. That box should have floated. He though it did. Why didn’t it? It was the only way to get them out as alive as he could. It was better than shooting them dead.

What did that matter anymore…

Fitz would be happy to hear he was dead. What ever happened to him. Simmons too.

Skye would jump for Joy on his grave.

May would smirk.

He didn’t know what Trip would do. He couldn’t care less.

As for Coulson. He would be annoyed if his death had been an accident. Only because of the potential information he could have been holding.

He began to feel his body disappear. The feeling sinking up.

He heard someone run in. A woman but everything was blurred. The figured bend over him her hands on his face. She was talking to him but he couldn’t hear her. He felt a small smile on his face, liquid building up in his eyes. It was a happy sad feeling.

“T..t..ell Coulson…. he was right…” He slurred his hands finding the woman’s.  “an..d..I’m sorry…” he felt his face relax the feeling disappeared from his hands, his hand dropping from the Woman’s, his eyes looking past her but everything was clouding away, the pain.. the troubles and the shire weight of everything…gone. He felt his last breath leave before everything fell into white…


	2. Chapter 2

The Head Guard Jenna kneeled next to the dying prisoner.

 She had heard the scampering feet of the interrogator and Guard and come to investigate, she was appalled to see the door still open but everything changed as she saw the dying man lying on the floor.

She knew there had been nothing to do. A part of her was glad that a bad man was no longer going to be about but she had seen his files. The life of abuse only to die by it too. It made her pity him.

She tried to comfort him; everyone needed someone by their side in their final moment. She couldn’t bear the thought of dying alone. He had been so focused on getting the message to Director Coulson through her. She’d see to it that she’d tell him in person. Even if he was a criminal but she knew a broken man when she saw one.

She watched as his face relaxed, a ghost of a tiny smile on his lips, His eyes glazing into a dead stare, the spark of life fading out before his chest seized to rise. She pressed a finger to his bruised throat. No pulse. And there was nothing she could do.

Sucking in a breath, she reached up and closed his eyes, moving his hands to his stomach.

Behind her the medical team arrived but she turned and shook her head.

“He’s dead. I’ll inform Director Coulson, see what he wants to do with the body. Send it to the prison morgue” Jenna said sadly standing up.

The medical team pulled out the stretcher and loaded the body onto the stretcher, placing a blanket over the body and headed out.

“Interrogator James and Officer Barns are responsible for his death. See to it they’re punished for murder.” They should have gotten information in any means possible but not to kill. She was a witness.

Satisfied she got everything, she headed to her office.

His family should know first. Lucky she had their contacts.

She called up the first number, it picked up on the 5 ring.

“Hello?” Came a gruff voice.

“Hello, is this Mr Ward?” Jenna asked.

“Yeah? What my son done now?” He barked, chuckling.

“This is about Grant Ward.”

Silence followed on the other end.  She had a feeling they hadn’t heard about him for a while.

“He was killed shortly today. I wanted to know what you want to do with his body?” It was family over Coulson for the moment.

“About time. You can throw it in the ocean for all I care.” The phone was rudely hung up making her flinch.

She felt appalled at the man before calling up Coulson.

“Hello, Director Coulson.” He greeted stiffly.

“Director, this is Head Officer Jenna.” Jenna greeted back.

“Has Ward given any more information and locations to more bases.” He asked straight off.

“No.” She answered, wondering how to break it to the man. “That’s what I called to you about, Ward.”

She heard a disgruntled sigh of annoyance.

“What has he done now?”

“He’s dead.” She snapped. Silence on the other side made her wonder if he had hung up. She waited patiently for a few minutes.

“What?” Coulson asked, his voice a lot softer.

“Grant Ward is dead. He was killed in his interrogation by two guards. They went too far, they knew it too and ran. We have yet to catch up on them. What do you want to do with his body? I asked his family who seemed…relieved.” She winced, “They wouldn’t care if he was thrown in the sea.”

There was a long pause.

“We’ll take him. I’ll set a course right away.”

“I’ll get his body prepped for transport.”

They said their good byes before hanging up.

She made a few more calls before heading out.

*

Coulson let his phone drop to the desk. He felt torn between his emotions. He had lost a strong connection between should and Hydra, but he had lost a broken man. That man had killed Agents Hand and Koenig, and attempt on FitzSimmon’s life, he had kidnapped Skye, manipulated May and everyone into trusting him. Did he deserve death as a consequence?

His head said yes for the people he killed and for the people that he could have killed.

Fitz was out of his coma, memories intact but his attention span was shortened and had lost the use of his legs but that wasn’t permanent, he had a strong fear of water that was understandable. Simmons had stayed by his side the whole time. Something he really respected and admired about Simmons, even when Skye had been shot by Quinn she was there.

But deep down Ward didn’t deserve to die. Let alone being beaten to death. He was familiar by Ward’s past and being beaten was a regular thing. He had had a life of hell and abuse, manipulated easily by Garrett and programmed for his bidding. Like a robot.

Maybe death was a mercy for him. His body had died and his soul free. The real un-manipulated Ward. He liked that thought. He had been where Ward was now, where he would end up. To a world of beauty and peace. No pain and suffering.

He sucked in a deep breath, calling everyone into the command centre before heading down to it himself. Skye and Trip were there.

“What’s it now DC, new mission?” Skye asked cheerfully as she could. Ward’s betrayal had hit her hard, though she could brush it off, it still affected her.

“No.” He answered, waiting for Simmons to arrive with a Fitz in his wheel chair.

May came down and stayed with her arms folded.

“I told you Simmons, I can manage.”

“You glued a contraption to the back of the wheels! That could have taken them off!!” Simmons scolded.

Fitz rolled his eyes and let himself be parked near the holocomm.

“May set a course for The Prison.” He said. The Prison had been the name for Ward’s place of stay for the past 4 months.

Her eye twitched at the thought but typed in the coordinates. Coulson felt the plane take a new course.

“Why are we going to that horrid place?” Skye asked, her voice sour.

“Grant Ward…” he paused. “Ward’s dead.” He stated.

He heard Simmons gasp. May’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, not expecting that. Fitz’s hand slipped on the controls of the wheel chair. Skye seemed to freeze into something more motionless. Trip stiffened and nodded, his face becoming solemn.

“How?” May asked.

“His guards… got carried away and went too far. The head Guard got to him but he died before medical could get to him. We’re going to pick up his body since his… family have no care about it.”

He glanced about at his team’s faces.

“Dismissed.” He walked away but was aware of May shadowing him. He was back in his office but couldn’t get back to his reports.

“Coulson,” May said form the door way.

“I messed up.” He stated.

“Ward had chosen his path, Phil. We can’t save someone when they’re too far gone.” She said, taking a seat in front of him.

“He was never too far gone. Just dragged down the wrong path.” He answered, “I’m not defending him. What Garrett did does not excuse his actions, but his past was nothing but pain and suffering. Now I’ve been told he was beaten to death.”

May stayed silent.

“It makes me wonder what would have happened if we had pulled him out of hell first before Garrett.”

“We can’t change anything now, Phil. I can’t forgive Ward with what he’s done. Even in Death. Death is probably the best he was going to get.”

“At peace?” He said, scoffing before sighing, “He’s probably in a better place now. Did you know his brother was drowned in a well by Maynard Ward?”

May nodded. “He told me. Ireland.” She answered coldly.

“He’s not alone.” His mind flickered to Skye, deciding to speak to her. Departing from his office, he headed down to Skye’s bunk, even hearing  a few snuffles. He knocked gently.

It opened a second later to Skye wiping away her tears.

“Can I sit?” he asked. She nodded, moving her laptop. He saw a picture of Ward facing her from the screen. He didn’t make a comment on it but closed it and put it on the side, closing the door for privacy.

“How are you feeling? I know it’s hard to take.”

Skye shrugged. “I want to be happy that he’s dead. No one else will be hurt and that we don’t have anything hanging over our heads.”

“I know.” Coulson said. “You’re grieving for the man you knew, not who he actually was.”

“Is that wrong?”

“Of course not. The man we knew was different to who he really was. That man was a part of our team. We would grieve for any member of our team we would lose.”

She nodded. “He told me about his brother, his parents and what they did.”

Coulson nodded.

“When I deleted Ward from the data bases, I pieced his life together, 16 and he was in juvenile but was broken out. Five years of nothing then SHIELD.”

He knew that was when Garrett had got to him.

“I wanted to visit him. Ask him about that space.” Skye admitted, sighing. “Can’t now.”

They stayed in silence for a long while.

“Think he’s somewhere better?” She asked.

“The real Ward, yes.” He agreed. It felt like he was talking to the fireman again, who had been infected with the virus. He rose to his feet. 

“At least he’s at peace.” He heard her whisper before he left. He headed down to the Lab and watched as Fitz and Simmons do their work, both their faces trying to think on their project and not to be distracted. Trip was hovering in the corner, watching them both with sharp eyes.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes.” May called through. Fitz jumped a mile, his project falling and crashed to the lab floor.  The glass smashing. Trip hurried over and began to help with Simmons,  Fitz’s burying his head in his arms. Coulson didn’t know which he was upset about, Ward’s death or the project falling. It could have been both.

He sighed. They would take this situation in their own way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ward didn’t know where he was but he found himself walking, alone along a white beach.  The waves crashing was peaceful along the silence. He couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of if it. On his right was a thick jungle of trees._

_He had opened his eyes to this paradise only minutes before, light and dressed in simple white clothes but bare foot. His form was healed, showing no signs of scars or the fact he had been beaten to death. He had ran his hand over his cheek and no scar was there either, just smooth skin._

_If this was heaven then he wasn’t complaining, but he didn’t deserve to be in a place such as this. Could he stay here? Was he the only one or was he condemned to spend eternity to be alone?_

_Ward sighed, coming to a stop. He was used to being alone but eternity sounded such a long time. If the other died… would they come this way. Coulson had been here. He knew that. He could also see why he wanted to stay dead._

_There were not worries. Not for him at least. Nothing that was cause him to lie or doubt anything here. He had no reason to. He probably couldn’t lie here. What was the point of lies in a place of peace and tranquillity?_

_A small part of him wondered what would happen if he met the people he killed. It was a fair few, most of them had been for Shield and the latest had been for Hydra. He never wanted to see Garrett though. He didn’t owe the man anything now. Now he could see how manipulated he had become, a puppet, a weakness._

_Ward spotted a log on the sand, large enough for him to lie down if he so wished. His feet weren’t tired but he sat down on it anyway, staring out at the blue sea that never ended. One particular wave carried straight to his feet, soaking them wet but the water vanished as it retreated back into the sea, his feet bone dry._

_He snorted. That was cool, now he didn’t have to worry about sand sticking to his feet._

_“Grant.”_

_Ward jumped, falling off the log. It came evident he wasn’t alone._

_He sat up and looked around to see a small figure walking towards him. He squinted to who it was._

_There were only a few options of people who knew his name and were dead but as the face began recognisable he froze where he sat.  He shouldn’t have been surprised, he knew it, but… it had been 20 years since he last saw him. Last time he had was when he drowned in the well._

_“Danny?!” He breathed._

 

 

Coulson straightened his tie as the cargo ramp lowered. He and May were going into the prison to retrieve Ward’s body. The rest were to stay in the Bus till they returned. The guards met them at the gate into the prison and were led through.

“You know, if we were ever to retrieve Ward, I never thought I’d be bringing him back in a body bag.” Coulson stated.

“You wanted Ward on the Bus again?” May questioned.

“I had a small hope.” He answered.

They met the head officer who led them to the morgue of the prison.

“I’m Head guard Jenna. I was present when Prisoner Ward died.” The woman said. He shook her hand.

“What were his injuries?” Coulson asked.

“Cracked and broken ribs, punctured lung, ruptured organs, damage to his spinal cord, Internal bleeding and mild bleeding on the brain, there’s a fuller report here.” She pulled out a file and handed it to him. He didn’t open it but tucked it into his jacket. They stopped to what looked like a fridge door.

“Open the door, two people have come to collect him.” Guard Jenna said to the guard at the door. Coulson wanted to snort, guard guarding a dead prisoner. It wasn’t like he was going to jump up and escape in his state.

“A young woman is currently with him, Vanessa Ward, His younger sister.” The officer said.

Coulson looked to May confused. He saw a bag and a Baby in a carrier asleep in the corner.

“I didn’t realise the prison altered any of his siblings of his death.” Coulson said slowly

“I made that call, Director. I was able to get the message to Maynard Ward as he is also in prison. His sister was the only relative who wanted to see him.”

“And the baby?” May questioned.

“Maynard’s son, Grant’s nephew . Miss Ward adopted him shortly after he was born. Maynard isn’t currently aware of his existence.” Guard Jenna answered.

Coulson looked to May and shrugged. That was for the best. They both knew what Maynard Ward had done, repeating the cycle again if that baby had stayed. Vanessa was the best thing that happened for the son.

The guard opened the door and they stepped in to see a woman in her late twenties standing and staring down at an open body bag. She jumped as they came in.

Coulson was surprised to see the likeness that she and Grant had, same high cheek bones, pale skin, black hair, when his eyes though she was far shorter with a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy.

“Miss Ward, I’m Director Coulson, this is Commander May, my second.” Coulson introduced.  She satred at him for a long moment.

“Come to take him away?” She asked in a rough voice that was like wards, but more female.

“Yes,” May answered. “Arrangements have been made for a burial.”

“You’re welcome to join us, if you so wish.” Coulson added. He felt May’s ees burn a hole in his face but he ignored it.

“Yes please.  I have an outfit I wish for dressing him in.” Vanessa answered.  Coulson headed closer till they were staring down to the body.

He couldn’t help but recoil at the extent of damage he could see of Ward’s face. Black and bruised of the whole of the left side of his face, his pale grey skin made it all stand out. He was dressed in a white hospital gown, blood free now and exposed unhealed cuts on his face and neck the rest covered by his gown.

“Of course, we’ll be leaving right away.” He said, stepping back. May stepped forwards and zipped up the bag over Ward’s head. The guard took the trolley and led them away. The woman grabbing the baby and her bags and followed silently, resting one hand over Ward’s covered head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ward couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His little brother. Not alive, of course but to see him! Danny stopped a few feet short from him and the log. His brown eyes large as if making sure it was him._

_“Grant. You’re here!” He stated. “You’re dead too.”_

_Ward controlled his shock, standing up and sat down again._

_“Danny.” He repeated, reaching out and placed his hand on his shoulder. Danny nodded and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. It took a moment for him to respond and hug him back. He had been dead 20 years and he still looked the same age. Of course he didn’t expect Danny to physically age when dead, it was still shocking to see him at all._

_“I missed you Grant.” Danny muttered._

_“But I beat you, hurt you, I even locked you in a cage!” Ward said, pulling away to look at his face._

_Danny smirked, “Maynard. It was ‘do it’ or he would but ten times more harder.”_

_Ward couldn’t find a rebuke to that._

_“So, how’d you end up here?” Danny asked, taking a seat._

_Ward flinched at the reminder, “Let’s just say I got into the wrong thing, went to prison, they wanted intel so they tasked to beat it out of me.” He sighed, “Two guards took it too far and scampered.”_

_“Ouch. At least my death was quite peaceful.” Danny said, his arms around his ribs as if he had been the one getting them cracked._

_“Is there just you here, where is everyone?” Ward asked, changing subject._

_“It depends. Death is never ending but every organised.”_

_Ward frowned, confused. “How is death organised, I thought people just ended up in the same place when they die.”_

_“Well they do. But it’s organised in a way that people from one century is in one part of this place, like a community of different centuries. People form 1960 and below don’t mingle with the modern era.”_

_Ward could see where he was coming from in that explanation. It would be too weird for them._

_“But people turn up in a place they find most peaceful. It stops them freaking out so much. People expect darkness and nothing. People in dead families stay together. I’ve had a woman with red stripes in her hair live near me. She said you killed her but something from the Big guy wants you, me and Her to meet him later.”_

_It took a second for him to match up the description._

_“Red stripes, Victoria Hand?” Why did this person want to meet all three of them? And why would Hand was to be anywhere near the family of her killer. It didn’t make sense._

_“Yep. Big Guy is what religious people call God. He says to treat him like any other person on the street. He wants to talk after we’ve bonded.”_

_Most of that sentence went over his head. He quickly decided one step at a time._

_“Let’s just talk slowly about things first. I’m still digesting the fact that you’re here in front of me, Danny.” Ward said. Danny laughed._

_“Fine, Mr Robot,” he chuckled_

_Ward’s smile left his face instantly at the nickname. His mind flashed to Skye. A wave of sadness rolled through him._

_“I’m sorry, did I say something?” Danny asked, seeing his face._

_“What? No. Sorry, just a girl I knew gave me that sort of nickname.”_

_“Do I sense a crush, Grant?” Danny said, grinning and nudged his side.._

_“She hates me. I betrayed her and the team for a bastard who died a nutter anyway.” Ward admitted shamefully. Danny scoffed._

_“Oh well, when she comes she’ll look past the faults in your life. They all do.”_

_“She almost died once. I don’t want her to die.”_

_“Everyone dies, Grant. It’s natural. She will die. We can’t stop it. Nothing in the mortal world will last forever.”_

_He tried not to flinch as his harsh words but they rang with truth._

_“Maybe… when she does, you two can be together again.” He gave a side glance before takeing a deep breath._

_“Come on, I’ll show you where I’m living, we can meet up with Vikki and Big Guy later.” Danny grabbed his arm and began to lead him away._

_“What time is it?”_

_“Silly, there’s no time here. We do have an option of sleeping but people tend to just stay awake.”_

_Ward sighed. It would take ages to get use to this._

 

Coulson saw Fitz, Simmons and Skye waiting in the Lab. Trip was by the ramp controls. Fitz appeared to be talking which started up a silent (to him) argument between him and Simmons before Skye shushed them.

They wheeled the stretched right through the lab and up into the interrogation room and lifted the body bag onto the bed in the corner.

“I’ll change him now, if you don’t mind.” Vanessa said, as the stretcher was wheeled out and folded away. The baby was with Simmons

“Would you like help?” Coulson asked.

“If you don’t mind.” She repeated. He nodded and closed the door. He knew the camera was off. Out of respect for Vanessa’s sake. She pulled out a suit set. Placed the shoes in a neat fashion with socks balled up.

Ward’s body had a clean white pair of underwear so Coulson helped her slip the suit trousers on him. It felt wrong to see his former team mate like this. While he fixed Ward’s socks and shoes on, Vanessa slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up. Her hands pausing on his ribs.

He began to notice she was human slightly. It sounded like a lullaby of some sort. He spotted a black tie and was allowed room to fix it around Ward’s neck, tightening it up right to the top button. He looked done as Ward’s waistcoat and jacket was on.

If he didn’t look so grey and bruised, he would have thought he was sleeping.

“He looks so smart.” Vanessa sighed, Ward’s hand in her own as she stared down at him. “This would have been his tux for his wedding, if he ever got round to getting married.” She sighed, stroking his face, placing Ward’s hands onto his stomache.

Coulson sighed and picked up the thin blue sheet, ready to cover him. The room had been cooling like a fridge as they were changing him so it was getting cold.

“It’s time to go now, it’s quite cold in here and I think it’s time for you to see your son.” Coulson suggested, placing the cover over Ward. Vanessa rose to her feet and walked out the door, sniffing loudly. Coulson headed after her and closed the door.

He could hear arguing. It sounded like Fitz which surprised him. He would have thought Skye.

“I want to see him!” He herd Fitz snapped from his wheel chair.

“Fitz, please. You know it will bring up memories!”

“I remember everything perfectly well, Simmons. You didn’t see his face when he turned after pressing the button. He thought that box should have floated and so did _I_!” Coulson turned around the corner to see Fitz ready to throw himself out his chair.

Skye was in the corner with her arms folded and May was nowhere to be seen.

“Sir, please tell him he can’t see Ward!” Simmons said, spotting his reappearance.

Coulson looked to Simmons sadly. “You know I can’t say that, Simmons. It’s not fair.”

She gaped at him before shutting her mouth with a snapped and stormed away.

“Please, sir, I have to see him. I _need_ that closure.” Fitz begged.

Coulson could see that. Fitz’s doctor apart from Simmons said that his inability to walk was more psychological than physical. Maybe seeing Ward would help Fitz get back to his feet.

“Yes, Trip, would you mind accompanying Fitz to the interrogation room?” Coulson said. Trip nodded and took the back of the wheel chair and headed away. As soon as they were out of sight, Coulson pulled up a live feed from the interrogation room to the monitors. Skye scooted so she was next to him.

“He needs it.” She said, staring at the screen.

“He does.” Coulson agreed.

There was silence as they watched the door open and Fitz was in the room. Trip wheeled him straight next to the blue sheet and stood close. Fitz stared at the sheet before leaning forwards and moved the sheet down to Ward’s waist, gasping slightly at his face. The back of Trip’s shoulder’s stiffened, his head was angled away so he couldn’t see his expression.

Coulson sighed. They couldn’t see Ward’s face in screen but the memory of his beaten face wasn’t going to leave his mind.

It took a few seconds before Fitz moved.

“Did he have any last words…before?” Skye asked. Coulson sighed. He hadn’t asked. He pulled out Ward’s file from his jacket and placed it on the holocomm. On the last page after his death report he saw the end of what looked like a transcript.

 _PW: [to Guard Jenna]_ _T..t..ell Coulson…. he was right…_ _an..d..I’m sorry…”._

_End of transcript._

He read over the lines for a moment and shut the file.

“Do you want to see him?” He asked, ignoring her question.

Skye sighed. “A part of me does. But the other part doesn’t want me to have the memory of seeing his dead face for the rest of my life. The last time I saw him was when he was getting shoved through a door by May.”

“It’s your choice. I won’t stop you.” Coulson said.

 _“The last I remember of him being alive was when he threw us out the plane. It’s weird to see him cold and gone.”_ Fitz said. _“I still can’t see the traitor you can. I see a broken man. A child possibly.”_

 _“He was a Killer, Fitz.”_ Trip said.

 _“I know what he’s done!”_ Fitz snapped, _“No one is ever born evil. Some become evil and some are misguided.”_

_“Garrett is evil.”_

_“Yes, he became Evil. He twisted a broken man and made him a puppet. Think what you want, Agent Triplett. No matter what you say, Ward was never evil.”_

A silence rang. Both in the lab and interrogation room. Trip folded his arms. Fitz looked back to ward and placed his hand on Ward’s before pulling the sheet over him again and allowed Trip to guide him out.

He closed the feed and headed out the Lab in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye stood outside the interrogation room. Part of her didn’t want to do in, to turn away and go to her bunk and never face him. But she knew it would eat her up of she didn’t do it. But she feared what it would cause her. How would it affect her?

Once she had loved him, before his betrayal, when he opened up about his past. She saw his life reflected in his brown eyes. What would she feel when she saw him now? Regret? No, she had nothing to regret. Guilt. No. She didn’t kill him. She never assigned him to the prison. Sadness. Yes. The lost possibilities he could have had. If he wasn’t hydra. They could have been together. They could have had a future. He could have had a life. 

“Want me to join you?” Skye flinched as May’s voice appeared next to her.

“I- I don’t know.” She said, folding her arms. “I want to go in but I don’t want to.”

May stared at her with a stony expression. “I know the feeling. I think you should at least say good bye. There’s a casket waiting when we land in an hour.”

An hour. That didn’t seem so long. She looked to the door for a long moment.

“Can you wait outside, please?” She asked. She did want to be alone inside but she wanted the support for when she came out.

May nodded and opened the door for her. She stood at the door before taking a few steps in and shut the door behind her with a hiss. Her eyes went straight to the mattress, on it was a blue sheet covering his body. His feet were visible, covered with new polished shoes.

She stared at the top pf the sheet though, where his head was. She had never seen a dead body before. Let alone she was about to see Ward’s dead form. Empty. She held her breath and edged closer till she was standing above him, looking down at the sheet.

‘You can do this Skye, You can always back out’ her mind thought as she reached out to the sheet, her hand resting on top of the sheet, where his forehead was before she pinched the sheet and took  a breath and pulled the sheet down.

She gasped and took a step away.

She expected him to be pale and lifeless but this… His face so broken and bruised. It was stomach churning. A painful death. She knew that, of course she did. It didn’t make it any better. Maybe a quick death like… sudden vaporisation…or… unsuspecting breaking of his neck.

She sucked a sharp breath and moved closer.

He looked quite peaceful, once past the mess of injuries, relaxed but… vulnerable, like stumbling across a sleeping man. He almost looked like a groom in his attire. Skye sank down on the edge of the bed, picking up his ice cold hand. It felt wrong to feel skin so cold like this. It made the face that Ward was dead a lot more real.

“He looks so small, doesn’t he?” Skye jumped, whipping her head around  to the door. It was Ward’s sister. Vanessa.

“Yes.” Skye agreed, settling down. The woman pulled up a seat and sat with them.

“What was your…relationship with him?” Vanessa asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Before he betrayed us? He was my SO, helped train me to be a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, friends. He wanted more than that with me.”

“Lovers?” Vanessa questioned, her tone surprisingly soft. “Did he admit it?”

“He beat around the bush, I offered a talk months before he did talk to me, told me about his parent’s, older sibling. And his younger brother.”

“Danny?”

“Yes?” Skye said, looking o Vanessa, her tone caught her attention.

“Sorry, It’s been twenty years since… Danny died.”

Skye gasped in surprised. She didn’t know he had died! Seeing the look on her face the woman chuckled grimly.

“I was only a child when Danny died. Grant was 12 at the time, Danny had just turned 11. They were playing in a garden, soccer. At the back of a garden was a well, Maynard… thought it would be fun to throw Danny in.”

Skye stiffened. She could see how it ended. 11 years old. Still a child!

“Granted wanted to help, he got a rope but Maynard would have thrown him in if he passed it down too soon.” Vanessa sighed. “I don’t remember Danny much, It didn’t affect me as much as it did with Grant. That’s when Grant fought back, Maynard didn’t know what hit him.” She shook her head. “Maybe Grant will come back.”

Skye got a feeling of what she meant.

“He’d dead” Skye said.

“No, I don’t mean it like that. I believe everyone deserves a chance to come back. To be reborn into a new body. You’ve heard of those cases with infant children.”

Skye nodded though she hardly believed them. Still didn’t.

“I don’t believe in that sort of stuff.” Skye answered.

“I know. You don’t believe in God or any vibe of it.” Vanessa sighed, “I don’t expect you to. I’ve chosen to believe that Grant will be reborn into a new family. One that will love him and care like any normal family should have, not the one he grew up in. It makes me feel better about his death. I’m sad my brother his gone but glad he’ll move on.” She sighed, leaning forwards and rested her hand on his cold forehead.

Skye looked down. A part of her wanted to believe all that. That people got reborn but it didn’t cut it for her. She’d have to see it with her own eyes to believe it fully. Skye stared to Ward’s face, reaching over and cupped his left cheek with her hand, turning his face slightly towards her.

“How did he treat you, when you were children?” Skye asked, a thought passing though her head

“Like a good older brother. He protected me from my father, my mother kept out of it, when Grant couldn’t then he’d help patch me up, apologising he couldn’t help when I got the marks. Maynard never lay a hand on me and fortunately didn’t have Grant do anything. He hated the idea of hurting me. He left me money when he went into juvenile; that helped. I got a job and when I could, I left.”

 “He never said he had a sister.” Skye admitted.

Vanessa shrugged, “Probably didn’t want people to know. He spend his life trying to protect me, I hadn’t realised he still did that.” She sighed, a small smile of her face. She looked to Skye. “Come one, I think it’s time to go.”

Skye didn’t argue, carefully pulling the sheet over Ward and left. Holding back her tears.

 

_Ward walked behind Danny was they made their way to a small cottage. It had a large garden out front with lots of flowers and a beautifully crafted bench sitting outside. It had that touch the he knew it was Danny’s._

_“What do you think? When I died, I woke up just outside. Someone told me everything and left me to my own devises- my choice. Vikki appeared a while back and has her own spot”_

_“Does she like you call her Vikki?” Ward asked, knowing the answer._

_“No, I call her by her full first name to her but Vikki to everyone else.” Danny answered, a grin on his face. “She took death quite well, hates you and it but I know she likes this peace.”_

_“Hmm, it nice. I don’t feel worried or anything. Kinda weird.”_

_“You get used to it. Now, I have a spare bed room, I was hoping you’d come a lot later but it should be fine. Up the stairs, first door on the left.” He waved his hands towards the stairs, jumping into a seat._

_Ward looked around. It was a small living room. A counter top to a kitchen but that looked hardly used, a door went to a utility and the living room had a few sofa’s in front of a large screen on the wall, a fire was lit under the TV._

_“Some of this stuff ain’t necessary but I like to have it.”_

_“It’s great.” Ward said, slowly sitting down. The sofa was an instant sinking feeling, like a marshmallow, he had the slightly feeling he was going to fall through it. He had been so use to the hard seats and bed in prison he could almost forget the luxury of a soft seat._

_“I know,” Danny said, watching him. Ward lent his head back, putting his feet up on the coffee table. He sighed._

_He stayed silent. Taking in the atmosphere of this place. He half expected to get bored but the feeling never came._

_“Do you have board games?” Ward asked._

_Danny nodded, “Yep, I know you like them. Got Battle ships, Scrabble…err”  He stopped, trying to think._

_Ward chuckled. “Want a game of scrabble?”_

_“Sure, you’ll beat my ass though,” Danny said, jumping out his seat and pulled out the game, setting it on the table._


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral was surprisingly quick once they landed. There was only them, Vanessa, her son and the priest. No friends or other family members joined them. Coulson wouldn’t have been surprised if they had been celebrating the news which made his disgusted at the family.

Skye asked to be left with the undertakers and they began to shovel the dirt onto the casket. Coulson and the others left but May chose to stay at a distance for Skye. Vanessa went her own way, not before giving Skye a small envelope as she did so. Coulson doubted they would meet again. She wasn’t an agent and Ward was dead.

He found himself seated in his office on the Bus with a mug of strong coffee.

“Phil,” His eyes darted to see May at the door, he nodded her in and resumed his thinking.

“You okay?”

He nodded once. “Just lost in thought.” He answered

“About Ward?” May asked.

“I told you early about my thoughts of if we got to him quicker. I’m just thinking how different his life would have turned out.”

“We don’t need the What Ifs, Phil. Ward is dead and buried. His past is nothing but words on paper now. I know you hate those words coming out my mouth but we have moved on from him. We’re still in working Order, Fitz will be fine, Skye had moved on. That won’t stop them grieving but everything has it time. He would had died, sooner or later” May said softly, her eyes light.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Coulson admitted after a moment, contemplating her words. “We shouldn’t linger here anymore. Get the plane in the air, lets head back to The Playground.”

May nodded and rose to her feet and headed towards the door, pausing.

“Don’t blame yourself, Phil.” She said then disappeared, leaving him to stare after her.

 

_Grant didn’t track the time they had been playing. They flittered from one game to another, watched TV, settling back to games again. They were on their 7 th game of scrabble, again._

_“Hey! No that’s cheating!” Danny cried as he put down his tile._

_“I’m not cheating, I’m just that good,” Grant countered, grinning at his younger brother._

_“Since when is that a word?” He gestured to the selection of tiles he had put down._

_“Simmons put it down ages ago, Skye said it was a plastic or metal tube that covers the end of a shoe lace.”_

_“Ugh,” Danny huffed crossing his arms, an annoyed look on his face._

_“Nymph was a good word to put down, almost on a draw here.” Grant reassured, showing him the current scores. Danny shrugged. They both jumped as there was a knock at the door._

_“It’s open!” Danny called, picking up his upset tiles. Grant’s insides freeze as he recognised the woman who entered after a man._

_The Men was tall, white hair but Grant realised he couldn’t place his features in his face, was he old? Young, Blue eyes? Brown eyes? He couldn’t tell._

_“Oh…” Grant muttered under his breath, his eyes darting to Agent Hand who was glaring at him though her glasses._

_“Victoria, Guy.” Danny greeted. “You already know my brother, Grant.”_

_“Yes,” Agent Hand muttered, “Well enough to know he shot me dead.”_

_Grant squirmed, “At least your death was quickly over.” Grant stated back, concentrating on his tiles_

_“Getting beaten to death isn’t the nicest thing to go through.” Danny backed up, shrugging unconcerned._

_“Hmmm.” She answered though he detected a hint of smugness in her tone._

_“Would it make a difference if I apologised?” He asked._

_“Not really.” Hand answered, sitting down._

_“Children.” Guy laughed, “Those are worries you have in your former lives, and I have a proposition for you.”_

_All their attention was to him, it felt wired, he had the option to listen but his concentration was unavertable drawn to his voice._

_“Interesting!” Danny grinned._

_“I’ll give you a couple of options. They will apply to you all so picked carefully and talk to each other.” He looked to them all._

_They all nodded._

_“I know that lots of people will be…arriving in this plain. Some might be friends and family, but I don’t want everyone to die for a group of psychopaths who want world domination.”_

_Ward could feel Agent hand send him a look._

_“So, I want to send you back.”_

_“You can do that?” Agent Hand gasped, surprised._

_“Of course. I have a few methods. I could have your soul reborn into an infant body just before birth, or have your resurrecting into your previous bodies but you’ll still have injuries so it defeats the purpose of bringing your back if it takes years to recover.”_

_“What’s the last options?”_

_“A new identical bodies, but the transition will block half your memories till you’re able to… connect with your past life.”_

_The last one felt much better than the last two. He could feel the other two decide the same as him._

_“What can you do if we chose the last one?” Grant asked._

_“You’ll wake up, probably with a headache in a field. You can go by a new name, which I suggest or your old one, your choice.  I can give you new memories to fill in the blanks. I can get you a house and vehicle but the rest will be up to you.”_

_“What about Hydra?”_

_“Until you are settled back into mortality, you won’t know much about your past life till you’re ready. You might remember enough on a life-death situation.” Guy shrugged. “As for facing Hydra on a bases of a blocked memories, I can enhance the natural forms in case of emergencies. There are advanced humans who could easily kill the new forms.” Annoyance seemed to be leaking into his voice._

_“I don’t really want to die, again.”  Danny muttered._

_“You will, the bodies are human, everything has it’s time.” Guy said quietly. “But try not to get yourself killed should you chose to follow the last one.”_

_“Can we discuss this?” Agent Hand said._

_“I’ll be outside.”_

_Ward could feel a smile in the man’s voice as he left._

_“Am I the only one who’s going for the last option?” Grant piped up._

_“That does sound the best. What did you do with my body?” Hand looked to him._

_“Garret threw you out the plane to the sea with the other two agents.” Grant answered, vividly remember seeing him opening the jet doors and pushing them out._

_“No way am I waking up underwater half eaten!” Hand exclaimed folding her arms, her nostrils flaring._

_“Growing up takes too long.” Danny added._

_“Hydra could have dominated the world by them.” Hand stated, her face grim._

_“So the third option. But I think it was draw too much attention if we suddenly show up looking like ourselves.”_

_“I can handle that.” They all jumped and looked to the window to see Guy leaning in._

_“Sneaky!” Danny chuckled._

_“True but I can modify your appearances slightly if you so wish, make you younger, older, brunette, blond.”_

_“I know, Why don’t Victoria have black hair like Grant, maybe knock a few years off, can I be at least 20?” Danny said. His excitement turning into planning._

_“If they don’t mind.” Guy nodded to them._

_“Can I be 25 with blue eyes? I want to keep the rest of my features.” Grant said._

_“Twenty eight, black hair, red in the front though… possibly blue eyes. Might as well look related.”_

_“That sounds reasonable. I can actually make you related biologically so you can go as brothers and sister.”_

_Victoria hissed slightly under her breath before her thinking face came on._

_Grant sighed. It was her choice, she wasn’t going to choose for her. He had already killed her._

_“Fine, I’m only agreeing on this because it’s necessary. I don’t want to be related back to my past body.”_

_“Your decision is made?” Guy clambered into the room._

_“Yes.” They answered at the same time._

_“Good. Now will be a good time. A year has passed on the mortal plain, SHIELD has reformed again, US air force backing them up now, with my help, Agent Phil Coulson is director and Agent Melinda May is Commander. Though very small still. I’ve decided a place so close your eyes.”_

_Ward did as ordered, listening out but then suddenly everything seemed to burn and blur, like he was being torn apart and glued straight back together every second. The sensation of falling rose though him before he felt himself stop. As if he hit the ground._

He could feel and hear his heart racing, like he run a 100 mile marathon. A wind was brushing against his face and he could feel that he was a lot heavier than he remembered.

His mind felt weird, like someone was banging his head in with a knife. Under him he was feel he was lying on something soft, felt like grass, maybe. He wasn’t sure.

In fact he wasn’t that sure of anything. Who was he?

Inhaling, He decided to open his eyes,


	7. Chapter 7

He started up at the sky…. It was alive with a dark blue, red clouds lined the sky with a touch of orange and white. It never looked so beautiful.

His mind countered the fact it was either sun rise or sun set. Night would set in meaning he would need to find somewhere to be…. With two others… Valerie… Vikki…. Vanessa.. No none of those sounded right. It clicked, Victoria and… Dave? No Danny. His brother Danny. Victoria was probably his sister. It would come to him later.  If only he could remember his name instead of the others… it might have been more useful.

His limbs felt very stiff as he forced his back to bend to sit up. What did he fall down? A hole?

Name….name… G…G… J?

He could be a James.

That was a good name. To the point, very common so it wouldn’t stand out. Yeah, he could go by that till his memories returned. Guy said so.

A sudden flurry of memories washed through his head.  James Brooks, 25. One brother and one sister. Danny, 20, Victoria, 28, car… Black land rover and lives in… Farm House located in… Oakland… California. Odd, a little random.

He rose to his feet. The scenery was stunning, close to the road where he recognised his new car from just over the gate.

“Ow…what have I been drinking..”

James jumped, looking about to see Victoria clamber up.

She was tall, black hair with red lacing the front of her hair, high cheek bones, bright blue eyes though he felt like she once had glasses though new body suggested she wouldn’t need any anymore. Must be his sister.

He grunted as he felt a new onslaught of memories but they…were full of memories about her. Sister, 28. Grew up with him and Danny… He couldn’t remember his parents though he felt part of memories told him they were dead. Shame.

He shook his head pushing the memoires back.

“Victoria?” He questioned, hoping she’d recognise it.

“err…” She looked at him, a frown appearing on her face, “I know who you are but details are missing. Name?” she asked, rubbing her temples.

“James Brooks for now. 25, we live in Oakland with our younger brother Danny.”

“I guess question two is, where is he?” Victoria remarked. They looked about. James spotted a boot attached to a pair of feet a few meters away. Nodding over, he stumbled over to see his brother laying down, snoring by the sounds of it.

“Danny?” James called, prodding him in the stomach.

“Sod off, Sleeping.” Danny answered, his snoring stopped.

“In a middle of a field?”

“I’m in my bed, not in a-“ His eyes snapped open and shot up and looked about. His expression turned many times before frowning.

“Interesting…. Where are we?”

“Oakland I think, not sure. Let’s get to the car.” It would make sense to land near where they live. He and Victoria pulled Danny to his feet and headed off down to the road.

It was brighter now, the blue was lighter and the clouds more orange than pink.

“So it’s sun rise!” James couldn’t help declare. “That’s been bugging me.”

Victoria rolled her eyes, pushing into the driver’s seat. Danny got in the back and James jumped in the passenger seat next to her.

“Set the Sat Nav, I’m guessing home will be on there.” James said, tapping the small device.

 _“Turn left in 300 yard.”_ Came a smooth male voice.

“Let’s follow the instructions, see what’s at the house and gather what we have together to figure this all out.” Danny suggested, his head appearing in between them. Victoria sighed and pulled the rover from its parking spot.

*

“Okay, here it is.”  Danny called, his excitement shaking the seats. James laughed and got out the car.

The house was regular, a large front yard. Lager windows, old stone, above the door was the date built, 1890. It had blue shutters and a thatched roof. He wasn’t sure how much land this place had or animals though he’s scope it out later.

It felt homey.

“Who’s got a key?” James asked. Approaching the door, jumping out his skin as a dog suddenly charge from the side of the house and tackling him to the floor, licking his face and ears excitedly.

“Wha- stop-off!” James choked out from laughing.

The dog jumped back and sat. He sat up and looked to him. It was a Labrador, chocolate brown fur with brown eyes…. No way!

“Buddy?” The name slipped from his mouth with ease. He knew this dog or he did before he had died. He could remember Buddy like he had lived in his new life yesterday. The dog’s eyes lit up, confirming his statement, “Buddy!”

The dog bounded forwards and licked his chin. James pushed him off again but scratched his coat.

“Where’d you get a dog?” Victoria asked, her nose turning up.

“Guy must have sent him. I had a dog in my last life. But he died.” He couldn’t remember how or why yet. “Off, boy, Lets go have a look about.”

Ignoring the other two behind him James let Buddy take the lead away from them.

 *

“It’s coming up _that_ time.” Skye called, entering the lounge of the Playground. She dropped her laptop to the side and fell into an empty seat.

“A year already?” Simmons piped up.

“What we missing?” Hunter asked, sauntering into the room.

Skye exchanged a look with Simmons.

A year since Ward’s death.

Their team had grown. The Military didn’t know about the base for safety reason but they did work along with their small SHIELD group that they were growing. Three of their field officers were Agent Isabelle Hartley, Lance Hunter, Idaho, though they had lots more people milling about.

They knew a few bits and pieces about Ward but got the message of not talking about it. Coulson was very busy recruiting former agents, having to visit people personally, May was running the Playground in his absence. Fitz and Simmons would work on new tech and perfecting Cloaking technology. Fitz was out his wheel chair now but his walking had become very clumsy but Simmons was helping him through the physical therapy and supporting him still.

“Ward. The anniversary of his death.” Skye answered.

Hunter nodded, “You know, I think we might want to know more about this bloke than Hydra, Murdered and Friend.”

“Fine, He was a friend, he was hydra but he was brainwashed into it by John Garrett when he was a teenager. He was beaten to death by his prison guards.” Simmons snapped to Skye’s surprise and stormed out the room.

Hunter whistled, “Alright. I get the picture.”

Skye had managed to dig into many files, including Garrett’s personal ones. She had found many files of Ward.

“We have a meeting in Paris on that day, you can visit the grave next week.” May said, entering the room.

May hadn’t changed much in the year that past though she was training her and was busy when she wasn’t training her. Commander May. It was weird to get used to it, being commander meant she was deputy Director of SHIELD though Commander May sounded much smoother than Deputy-Director May.

“Really? What’s the meeting about.” Hunter asked.

“An ally has tech on their hands, asked us if we were interested. Coulson need to know what it is before he decides to buy it.”

“I’ll be there.”

“You, Hartley and Idaho will make initial contact, Skye, Trip and Me will be set afar to make sure a third party doesn’t get involved.”

Skye nodded. Made sense though she knew hydra would be involved if they got a whiff of this.

“Paris sounds different from the usual round point.”

“It’ll be a near public area so we have to be careful. We don’t know who’s hydra or who’s listening in.”

“Why is it near public? That just makes it ten times harder to get a better deal.” Hunter complained.

“I think that’s the point. Makes us careful, people near to witness anything that transpires when it shouldn’t. People get in the way If they need to make a break for it. And police get involved if screaming and shouting and guns are brought to presents.” Skye concluded. She remembered some of this from Ward when he tried to force her in unlock the drive in Los Angeles.

“Great,” Hunter rose to his feet and walked off.

“ We’re spending a week in Paris?” Skye continued. A week till they visit Ward.

“Partly. If we can get the tech then it could be longer for negation for more tech they might have. If not then we’ll have to visit a few allies to help recruitment, make Coulson’s work more easier.” May sighed.

“I’m surprised he’s here.”

“He’s checking in with me before the deal came into light.” May shrugged, taking a seat and pulled out her tablet.

“Ah.” It made sense. Coulson was in charge but she was in charge after him, health wise mostly. She knew he hadn’t been sticking to her rules.

“I’m going to find something to eat. Want anything Hunter hasn’t eaten yet.”

“No, I need to run a few things by Coulson, excuse me.” May disappeared off.

Skye sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks had passed since they arrived to their house. James and the others had found belonging and money for them in the bedrooms. A good thing too. Three vehicles in the barn, two motor bikes and a SUV. Victoria took the SUV and he and Danny took the bikes.  A town was settled a mile from their house and he had favourited a pub. He gained a small few hour shift there but he had his eyes on a vet vacancy. Danny had gotten a part time job with an engineering group. Gone most days though would talk about his experience for a few hours before Victoria would clonk him on the head with a ladle.

Buddy was taken to following him everywhere, though when he had shifts, his boss let him play with their dogs.

Victoria hadn’t been able to pick up a job, he knew she was searching for one. No doubt looking on the internet. He knew she stayed at home, probably cleaning up a bit though disappeared off from time to time.

James flinched as something warm and slobbery suddenly started to lick his hands.

“Buddy!” He chuckled, sitting up and pushed the excited mammal off his bed. A glance to the clock told him it was beer time.

Snatching his bag and wallet, he fixed Buddy’s lead on and headed out.

The Pub was at its normal buzz when he entered.

“James, the usual or up for a shift?” Clark, his boss, called, the door clanging shut behind him.

“The Usual, Clark, nice try.” James laughed, taking a seat. “Anything new from this morning?”

“No. A few people mucking about, a few kids had graffiti the back of a bus stop but got caught, nothing new.”

“Okay. Not sure about my next shift, Vic’s got her eyes set on a bigger place, more work opportunities, I think.”

“I could tell when I met her. Probably wants to be an accountant or something.” Clark nodded.

“Yeah, hates being at home.” James agreed, trading cash for his beer. “Drives me mad as well as Danny.”

“Who drives Danny mad?” James froze before looking behind him. Victoria was standing behind him with her arms crossed, her eyebrow arched.

“Buddy,” James answered quickly, the lie coming off his tongue with ease. “He pooped in front of his door this morning.”

“Really?” her tone was sarcastic, she knew he was lying.

“What other answer do you want, Vic, Found a job yet?”

She dropped her arms and took a seat, slouching, “Whisky, double.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Clark said, hiding his amusement and hurried to get her drink.

“I found a vacancy in a bakery. No way. But I found an interesting one in-“ She paused and pulled out a few pieces of paper and dropped it in front of him,

“You’re not going to be a stripper, are you?” James asked jokingly though put on a serious face, as if scared to look at the paper. Her eyes flashed dangerously “Okay, Joking.”

“It’s a job at Stark Industry’s. I’m sure there’s a vet or placement you can get. I’m going to catch a flight out in a couple of hours, if I get it I’m staying there.”

“Okay. I’m guessing we’re staying till verdict is given.” James answered.

“Yep, no point wasting money if I’m not staying. I’ll get a taxi to the airport, You can take the bikes and put in the SUV if I’m staying. You can drive up.”

“Long drive.” Clark added, listening in.

“I know. I’ll text you updates…so you don’t worry.” She was mocking him with the last bit.

“Then I shall wait in terror in waiting.” He grinned. She downed her drink with a roll of her eyes, talking her leave.

There was silence for a long moment. “It’s going to be a quiet week this week.”

“Hmm.” Clark chuckled.

Buddy whined, pawing his leg.

“Off, Buddy.” James ordered but Buddy continued to paw at his leg. What was wrong with him?

“Buddy-“

Suddenly the pub door burst open, making him jump.

 All heads turned to see a large bulky figure step into the small bar. All noise stopped. James knew something was off with his guy, if nothing, wrong. Buddy was trying to tell him that. The man stood at least 6’7, huge muscles but an oddly childlike appearance in his face, bald but still quite young, late twenties maybe.

James’s eyes flicked to see a band around his wrist, similar to prison ones he had seen… a breakout? Not good. He wasn’t here just for a pint. Glancing around the room, James saw a small number of young couples, one or two families, and even a few pregnant women. The weakest ones couldn’t run.

He watched as the man’s dark eyes flicker about, landing on him briefly before walking to the corner to an slightly older man. James stared at the only man for a long moment. New comer, a passer-by? He didn’t look to have come around here, nor did he look to be staying. A dealer?

“Clark, clear the pub, they’re not here for friendly business.” James muttered in a low voice, putting his drink down. Clark looked to the two men in the corner then nodded. A couple of minutes went by, James gladly noticed a few of the numbers dwindled. James stayed where he was. A part of him wanted to go with buddy and go back home but a louder version of himself told him to stay, help, protect. He wasn’t some sort of superspy but he knew his body would know what to do. Keeping a close eye on the two men, he studies them out the corner of his eye. The smaller older man, black hair, tanned skin, his tone was weird compared to the big one. One thing in particular that caught James’s eye was the strange logo on a brief case by the older man’s foot.

Looked like some skull with octopus legs coming out of it, encased by a circle. The word _‘Hydra’_ came to his mind.

He had seen the attacks on the TV and now they were here? Buddy barked aggressively towards the men. Their attention briefly broken to notice the small amount of people left.  The older man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, darting to him then whispered something to the large man.

He felt his heart rate pick up. Buddy growled.

“Go, Buddy.” He whispered to the dog, nudging him with his foot. Whining the dog trotted off, leaving him, Clark, and a few other men with the hydra people who were staring at him. He knew they were going to do something.

“Double, Clark.” James said, aware his voice would he heard from all around the room. Clark nodded and silently poured him a new glass. The hydra men couldn’t speak without being overheard now.

_“Interesting.”_

He faintly heard the older man said, his focus on a phone in his hand.

“You okay James?” Clark asked nervously. James nodded, putt on a fake smile.

“Of course.” He rose to his feet, his chair scraping the floor. “I think I can do a shift now, help you clean up and stuff.” If he survived.

“Clean up?” Clark asked. James nodded, he knew what was coming.

In a flash in the corner of his eye, he jumped backwards as the Lager man suddenly came running his way. He kicked the chair in front of him, making the large man stumble but the chair splintered as his legs made contact with it.

He wasn’t quick enough to dodge the first punch to his head but as soon as the man’s head came into contact with his head, he felt a strange solid feeling appeared, spreading over his head and down his body seconds before the huge fist banged straight his head. His felt the man’s hand repel backwards, letting out a startled yelp. Dark cracks running down the man’s hand which looked to have taken on metal

James took this as a distraction and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards a few feet.  James looked down at himself for a second to see to his own shock his own skin seemed to have taken on a black transparent crystal. Finding no other time to see his body he duck and rolled, his body moving like muscle memory. 

He felt his body get hit multiple times but it didn’t seem to have an effect.  His hand found his glass at one point bring it down onto the man’s head but it had no effect.

Then the large man swung but missed, gaining a kick to the crotch and fell with a grunt. James took the last change and jumped bringing his elbow down onto his metal head and knocked him unconscious.  He heard a scramble to see he older man run out the door, case in his hand. Heart hammering, he scrambled up after the man.

Pushing his leg to go forwards, he was surprised to see how fast he was going, ploughing straight into the man and bringing them both down. Recovering quickly, he focused on holding the man’s hand down, keeping his weight on his legs too.

“Get off! You have no idea who you are dealing with!” He snarled.

“I could say the same thing.” James grunted, his ears picking up the sounds of sirens. The solid feeling began to retract, but he watched as the black crystal turned back into human skin, but it made it much harder to hold the man. For someone in his late forties he was quite strong.

Police cars swung into view, officer slowly got out their cars with guns raised.

“Don’t shoot the boy!” shouted a familiar voice. “This older man, he and his buddy attacked James here. He defended himself but they’re bad business people.”

“Look at the brief case, it has a strange symbol on.” James added, his arms were starting to grow tried.

“Okay sir,  keep hold of his arms.”  James slowly raised himself, letting the police fix the cuffs onto the angry hydra man before they let him stand.

“We’ll need a witness statement from you and any other men present.” An officer said.

“Sir, there’s a Hydra symbol on the case, suggest military reinforcements for them.”

“Get them then. Keep the man on the floor and cuff the other man inside.” The officer answered the other, “So, Mr…?”

“Brooks, James Brooks.” James answered.

Keeping an eye on the handcuffed man now being pinned down by police men, James let himself be questioned, filling out a witness report but left out when his skin turned to crystal. That was a secret he needed to keep. He knew when the fight started people went for cover and didn’t see the crystal. If they did they would have thought it was a trick of the light.

As soon as he was allowed to leave he headed back inside to clear up but Clark sent him away. Buddy reappearing, barking with joy. He pulled on his motorbike helmet and opened the throttle shooting forwards, passing three large military cars as he did so. That had been one evening of entertainment.


	9. Chapter 9

Coulson sat alone, filing through paper work slowly. The deal had gone bad. Browning had been shot at a long distance shot then everything went down. Hartley managed to get the files and Browning’s phone but May had to force them to leave in the chaos. That had been a setback. They had stayed in Paris over time so it was time to go back to the playground.

Through Browning’s phone Skye can now get access to other black market dealers. He’d leave that up to Hartley to arrange.

Now they needed to do was to visit Ward’s grave. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts

“Sir!” The door opened a second later, Skye practically falling through it.

“What happened?” Coulson demanded, seeing her expression.

“Carl Creel and Sunil Bakshi have been arrested by the US Air force.” She breathed.

“What?” he was out his seat.

“Creel and Bakshi were taken in last night by the US Air force. Witness statements of the area said that they were arrested. Claimed that they attacked a young man who beat the crap out of creel and held Bakshi till police arrived.”

“A young man? Was he gifted?” No man could beat Creel without an ability.

“We believe so but the witness never saw the actual fight. The bar owner claimed the bar was being cleared before the fight even started.”

“Where was this?”

“Oakland. Very edge. I’ve looked it up. A farm a few miles out from the pub. Bought weeks back by a Mr James Brooks, 25, I believe he was the one attacked. He lives there with his two siblings and pet dog. Parents long dead from records. Can’t find a picture of them though, which is strange.”

Coulson nodded. They had a name and a place. If he was gifted then Hydra would be after them. They needed to get to him before hydra.

“Let’s route to Oakland. Get to him before hydra does.”

“What about—Never mind.” Skye began before changing her sentence. He knew what she was going to say.

“We can visit’s Ward’s grave as soon as Mr Brooks is secured from Hydra.”

Skye nodded, her eyes dropping. “Could his siblings be gifted as well? Might be genetic if they were born with it.”

“We’ll have to ask.” He sighed, leaning back.

Skye left him to himself. He placed down his pen, filing his reports away.  

Another exposed gifted. If he could get Mr Brooks working with S.H.I.E.L.D. then it put them to an advantage. Must have been a skilled fighter too, taking after two hydra agents. Bakshi was Whitehall’s right hand man. He wouldn’t stay long in prison either. Hydra was everywhere.  Brooks family weren’t safe either.

 If they were gifted too then they’d be on the radar of hydra, if not then they were in danger for being related to him. Of course his team had to be safe or as safe as they could be. They didn’t even know what abilities this man had. What danger he posed. Could he even control it? They hadn’t heard of him till now, it must be new or very controlled.

I headed down and headed to the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee.

“Sir, why are we going to Oakland?” Hunter asked, appearing with a new beer.

“A gifted man is going to be hunted by hydra. We need to get to him before hydra does.”

“What can he do?”

“We don’t know. What we do know that he beat down both Carl creel and Bakshi who are now in a secured military compound. Hopefully.”

“Right.” Hunter nodded then disappeared.

“We should be in Oakland in ten minutes,” May called through the intercoms. Coulson grabbed his mug before making his way down to the lab.

“It’s hopefully going to be a peaceful interaction, keep an ICER on at all times.” He instructed, Hartley, Hunter and Idaho trading in the guns for the ICERs. Hunter didn’t look pleaded.

“And what happens if things do south and we’re armed with nothing but sleeper guns.”

“ICERs.” Fitz muttered.

“We don’t know what power this man possesses or what danger we’ll be in. Our guns are metal so if he’s able to control metal them our guns can and would be used against us. With the ICERs _we_ have a chance.”

“Guns won’t matter if he’s a mind reader.” Hartley added, pocking a few rounds. A few turned to look at her, “Just sayin’ , he could have sensed those people were hydra and gave them a few mental punches aside from dodging the physical.”

“Then he’ll know we come in peace but this time, let’s be the welcome wagon. Guns out of sight, comms on at all times. “

“Places landed, secure location, on the land the target lives. We haven’t got far.” May called, appearing and picking up her ICER.

“Good. Skye, May; you’ll be with me making initial contact with Mr Brooks. Hunter, Hartley and Idaho can run back end, make sure we’re alone.” Coulson loaded his ICER, pocketing it. Nodding, they waited till the cargo hold opened.

Squinting, Coulson could make out the frame of a barn, a smaller house near but the lights were out. Checking the time, here was coming up to 9 in the evening. Someone was bound to be home.

“Let’s head out. If no one’s home then we go to the pub where the attack was. They might have information or our target might be out late.” May called, taking the lead.

It was deadly quiet as he got to the porch. H couldn’t hear anything nor the sound of a dog barking.  He rapped on the door and rung the bell. It was silent.

“No one’s home.” Skye sighed. She tried the door, “locked.”

“Can’t we sneak in; get a picture of the guy at least?” Hartley asked.

“By all means. Us three will continue to the pub. If there are any places they might be planning to go, they might have a ticket lying about. Photograph evidence we can use. Just don’t break anything or leave a noticeable mess. Go back to the Bus once you’re done” His eyes slid to Hunter more than the other two. They nodded, departing from his group.

“Trip, can you drive the SUV down to us?”

“Yes sir.” I heard him sigh. A couple of minutes later the SUV came into view, parking next to them. Coulson jumped into the passenger seat, the other two behind them.

“Destinations say’s there’s a pub located about a mile from the house.” Trip called, taking off. “A good place to wander to get a drink, not far and a good place to end up in a ditch.”

 _“We have a week old pay check, Brooks worked at the pub.”_ Hartley called through _, “The place is packed ready to go. Must be moving in a short amount of time from the state the place is in.”_

“Probably on the move. If they’re attacked once then they know there’s a high chance to being attacked again.” May answered.

 _“Sister is 29, from the unwritten birthday card.”_ Idaho commented.

“We’re here.” Skye interrupted. Coulson looked out the wind shield. An elderly man was putting rubbish on a small pile of broken wood.

“Excuse me, sir.” Coulson started, jumping out the truck.

The man turned, unsurprised. “You#re here about last night, aren’t you?”

“We have a few questions, that’s all.”

“Better come in then.” He shook his head. “It’s the buzz of the town. Never seem military come down this way that like before.” He headed straight around the bar. “What you want to know?”

“Mr Brooks. The man attacked.” Coulson said, taking a seat at the bar.

“James? He’s not around?”

“We visted his properly but no one’s home.”

“He mentioned he might be moving. His sister’s got an interview for Stark industries.”

“Is there by any chance you’ve got a picture of Mr Brooks?”

“Why?”

“We’re here to protect him. The organisation those men who attack him have great resources, it won’t take long for them to find him and I don’t think they’ll be friendly.”

“I can’t give away everything to some strangers I’ve never met. I don’t know where you come from but I’m doing my part for him. I won’t give him away to anyone. He saved most of the people in my pub at the time. Some of them would have been caught in the crossfire but he helped.” The man answered.

Coulson sighed. He wasn’t getting anywhere. “Thank you, anyway. For your help.” Without saying anymore he headed out.

_“Not many pictures, found one of the sister and a young man but it’s labelled Danny.  Can’t find a James Brooks on the back of them.”_

“Keep looking, we’re heading back, Brooks might be following after his sister in New York.” Coulson said. This trip had almost been for nothing.

 _“Copy that, sir_.” Hartley answered. _“On our way too.”_


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you insane!” It was the fourth time Victoria had said that. James resisted holding the phone away from his ear.

“I was attacked!” He said back. “It was defence! I was beaten to death once before, I want to leave it at that.”

He heard her sigh gently. “Where are you?”

“At a service station, I can’t stay in the house comfortably knowing I could have the whole Spanish Amador knocking on my door.”

“Good thing I got the job then.” Victoria sighed, “A also bought an apartment, What’s happening to our stuff?”

“Danny had fun packing our stuff. We have a truck picking it up on Friday when I can give them an address to put it.” James said, relieved. “How’d it go?”

“Strange. It was fine till we toured the building. I met Miss Pepper Pots. That’s when it turned weird.”

“Maybe you gave her a weird impression.”

“No, she stared and I saw as we travelled the lift she pulled up a shield file on her tablet but I couldn’t read it.”

“You have red in yours, Probably a coincidence. She won’t believe that you’re the same woman. Did she question?”

“She asked if I had any family so I told her two brothers. You know, we even went for coffee, no, I did and she tagged along and met with another woman, Maria hill who looked like she had seen a ghost.”

“Then what.?”

“I was allowed to leave. That’s when I bought my apartment for the next foreseeable future, got the call an hour later saying I got the job.”

“Be careful.”

“I will, When will you be getting here?”

“Well, Danny and I are traveling by motorcycle so tomorrow evening. We’ll stop at a motel.” James sighed, watching Danny return with a tray and food.

“Victoria?” He asked. James nodded. Danny then yanked the phone out his hand. “Hey!” he announced to Victoria on the line. “No, I’m fine, James’s being paranoid.” He winked to him. James rolled his eyes. “Cool, so how’s work so far?”

James sat back. He wasn’t going to get his phone back for a while. Trust Danny to be the chatty one. There was entertainment to watch the responses he gave, imaging what Victoria was saying whilst eating his food. As soon as Danny noticed him eating he grabbed his lot before he could steal them, an idea that crossed his mind.

A suddenly prickly feel spread up his spine. Like he was being watched. Not to be obviouse, he began to glance at everyone seated around him. There were a few families eating, a couple but he saw a few strays. One man in particular+9 was glancing at him them back to his book, his hand twitching to his ear.

“Danny, hand me the phone, eat quickly and look cheerful.” James said quietly, keeping his senses out. Danny handed him the phone, but could see the worry in his eyes, casting a glance around.

“Stray, single, my five o’clock behind me. Keeps looking at us. Spanish Amador.” James clarified.

A look of realisation ran through his eyes. James quickly decided the word ‘Spanish Amador’ was now code word for the people after them. Simple now that he thought about it.

“What’s the plan, Brother?” Danny asked, calmly putting his empty wrappers.

“Hit the road. Got your cell?” James asked.

“Of course. Split?” Danny answered back as they both stood.

“Stop for fuel, and keep going. Motel reservation’s out unless we can lose them.”

“I’ll keep you on handless connection.” He pulled out his headphones.  As they walked from the station’s food section, he could feel more pairs of eyes on them. Making sure they acted natural, he sped up their pace.

“What sort of weather would New Jersey have if we’re going to live there?” Danny said, pulling on his helmet.

“I don’t know, Tom, I’ll google it later.” James answered, using a fake name. He pulled on his own helmet, picking off a suspicious looking sticker, doing the same again by running his finger under the rims of the bike. Trackers. Danny did the same, taking off. A black car also seemed to leave at that point.  In a second he felt his phone ring, clipping it to his headphones, James set off opening the phone call.

“This is going to be fun.” He heard Danny called.

“This line might be monitored, careful.” James warned, watching as a new car drive slower behind him on the mirror beside him. He could see Danny up in the distance. “You’ve got two vehicles tailing you, Black and blue. Both armed. Try and make yourself metal for precaution.. ”

“I don’t know how.”

“Concentrate. Picture it into feeling it. The crystal I have I can come through as I want it now.”

“I don’t feel it. I’ll something new.” There was a long silence before James saw a change, Danny began to fade, bike and everything till he could no longer see him, not even a shadow.  The tailing cars slowed down.

“Danny?” James called, worriedly.

“Still here. I’m taking a higher route. Follow next to me.” Danny called through, James’s stomach relaxed in relief.

“You do know I can’t see you. At all.”

“I know but I think I can cover you.” James looked about; the cars seemed to closer to him now. He sped up, the cars mimicking. As he wound forwards he felt a hand on his arm then a tingle. He watched in fascination as he and his bike disappeared but he was still there.

A smile fell onto his face.

“Fall to the side, wait them out.” Danny called. Sensing Danny pull off, James did the same, careful not to up root stones on the side of the road.

“Disconnect but meet at you-know-where.” James countered, hanging up. They could still be tracked with their phones. Making sure the cars tracking them were far upfront, he weaved in and out the traffic. His invisibility staying.

He became visible as it started to go dark and off the motorway, taking a longer rout to the motel to make sure he wasn’t tracked. He’d have to ditch the bike soon, get an unmarked car that could easily blend in.

Danny was waiting on his bike, helmet still on which at that point took off.

“James, I was getting worried.” The relief was evident in his voice.

“No need, I can handle myself.” James said, pulling up.

“I called Vic, she’s worried so you’ll need to call her.” His face passed a guilty look. James groaned.

“Why!!”

“She called me, to be fair you hung the phone up before the conversation was finished, she deserved the reason.”

James glowered at his brother or a second before nodding. He had an annoying point.

“Fine, let’s go inside.” He unclipped his stuff from the bike and headed in. This was going to be one _long_ conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Setting up base in New York, FitzSimmons were in a hotel room, setting up a place for them to stay with Hunter and Idaho while Skye dug around in the bus, searching for their gifted man though files. Hartley was flicking though records the main roads from Oakland to New York. Coulson was with May settling up extraction plans for when they get to their marks.

Her heart leapt as she scanned few the hydra files she was receiving over a hidden quantum key frequency in SHIELD white noise.

_Brooks extracted failed. Brother gifted. Awaiting orders_

Skye jumped out her seat, startling Hartley in the process before she ran to find Coulson.

“SIR! We just got word that hydra tried to grab our two people. The brother, Danny, is gifted as well.” She said before the door was even open, “They’re on the road so Hydra will be too.”

Coulson’s expression looked started by her appearance but he got the message standing up. “They must be heading up to New York for their sister. Hill got in touch with me.” He grabbed his tablet and headed out, May also had a frown on her face.

Skye looked after them as they headed out and down the spiral stair case and down to the command centre.

“And?” She questioned.

“Hill met a woman under the name of Victoria Brooks, 28. Two brothers out of state.”

“So this woman is their sister.” Skye stated easily connecting the dots to their target’s last name

“Yes, it seems so.”

His tone caught her attention. She couldn’t get the emotion behind it, was it concerned or uncertainty.

“What?”

“Hill sent us the picture of her. You’ll be surprised.” He tabbed the holocomm and a picture flicked up onto the screen.

Skye gasped as soon as it was up. Of all the faces she was expecting to come up, this one was not. How was this possible! She was dead! Sure, she may not have seen the body but the likeness to too uncanny to be a coincident.

“What? That can’t be Victoria Hand, can it?!” Skye choked after a moment unable to speak clearly.

“No, The US Navy was able to find Agent Hand’s remains from the sea, she was then cremated and buried by her father shortly after. It’s confirmed Agent Hand’s death. I don’t believe this woman is a look alike either. Their physical age is questionable. Victoria Brooks is 28, sure her eyes may be a different colour and no glasses but Hill said her personality is the same.”

“What do you think we could be dealing with?”

“I don’t know. There’s a chance recently deceased are being brought back by questionable methods. If they are, by who because I don’t think it’s hydra. They’re trying to recruited these people”

“Wait, recently deceased?” Skye echoed. Her mind focused for a moment onto Ward. If Agent Hand was back…. Was _he_? No, impossible. Ward wouldn’t want to come back. He was killed by his own jailers, his body was buried, and she had seen it herself.

“I know what you’re thinking, Skye, but we’re not sure. We need to get a glimpse of our main targets, see what we could be dealing with.” Coulson said.

Skye nodded once, “What do we do if they’re just look alike with abilities,”

“We bring them in, if way want they can stay and work with us.”

“If this James looks like Ward?”

Coulson sighed, “I can’t say anything, If he does then it’s not his fault. He’s a different person and not to mention we all saw and buried Ward’s physical body.”

Skye’s jaw tightened, her gaze dropped to the floor. She didn’t want to see him. He was dead. The memory of his dead form was imprinted on her mind, how could she want to see him again, sure alive but why would she want to know him again. He wouldn’t be Ward any more. He didn’t go by his name anymore. She doubted he’d carry his memories in his new life. Why disrupt that? For him or herself, she wasn’t sure.

If he was alive again, gifted. Did she want to see that but remember his crimes. Or could this be a restart. For him or her and the team. He could have new uncorrupted memories of their team if he joined them. Garret was long gone from that to have a grip in this one. Skye quickly contained that though and swirl of hope. She didn’t want that let down, not again.

“Well, Let’s bring him in.” Skye said.

“Good, I want you and May to run point in meeting him. If he’s as good as Ward then he’ll know Hydra’s after him, If he doesn’t know hydra then people in black.”

“I’ll make sure we’re safe.” May answered. Skye glanced at her then nodded. Taking her leave a few seconds later to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters short. sorry, I'm losing my muse for this for some reason. Please comment!! i may help me write up more!!


End file.
